Honey Pop
by Trinity Stark
Summary: Destiny, hard work, bad attitude. All of these make the perfect counter part to the perfect slacker.. What happens when the two meet? What happens when the Genocide route is suddenly cut short by a well wishing human? Read and find out why don't you? This is OCx Papyrus pairing centered and it's Underswap.. Rated M Cause Ry is a potty mouth when it strikes him..
1. Chapter 1

Loner could be used to describe him, long thin coat flicking behind himself as he walked the trail. People in the village kept claiming the place was haunted. As an exorcist it was his job to guide spirits to their slumber so when he was presented with this rumor he had to see if it was true. He HAD to take the chance to see what was going on. That had been his first mistake of course. His second mistake had been wearing a long coat. He'd gotten tangled on a tree root and plummeted into the mountain.

Coming to he raised one hand checking his tools were Ok.

"...Stupid tree root…. Stupid mountain..."

he'd brush himself off hands going in his pockets headphones pulled on his player turning on. Was no way he was going to miss this chance though to explore. Maybe put some of those twits on the council in their places. Blue eyes looked at the cavern wall following it quietly before he'd spot the flower sitting there innocently. The odd energy he sensed coming from it though had him disturbed before it's voice did.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Said The Flower making the young man look down at him curiously.

"And I'm leaving in a real hurry.."

He wasn't about to stick around and waste time with a flower when it spoke once more. "You've got no idea where to go do you?"

It made him pause before he'd turn leaning down to look at it. "and I suppose you'd be gracious enough to guide me?"

"Ahh I'm only a flower buddy I can't leave the ground.."

"Well isn't that a shame?" Complete sarcasm on his part though the look on the flower's face screamed lonely. A sigh coming before he'd flip his satchel open. He had to have something in it that would work.

"Book...Book...Pen...Notebook..." A raise of one brow coming before he'd frown bringing out a large jar eyeing the flower. It could work for a while till he found something better. A sigh coming before he'd crouch down starting to fill the jar.

"This'll have to do I guess, At least you'll be able to be carried… Just don't go snooping in my books.."

Reaching out with surprising gentleness he scooped up the flower settling it neatly in the large jar watching the roots sink into the soil.

"Thank you!" Came the cheerful speech of the flower as the human sighed standing up starting to walk the flower tucked neatly in his Satchel hanging from the top. A small smirk coming as he eyed the path in front of him. "So this place, what's it called?"

"What's it called? Home?" Said the Flower uncertainly tilting it's head.

"...Right home it is, of course it would be.." Again the sarcasm practically dripped from his voice before he'd sigh taking out a cigarette lighting it blue eyes looking side to side before he'd continue going. Maybe he could find something useful further in.. At this point he mused anything would be good.

"Christ of all the damn things to come across, Can you at least tell me where the damn cold air is coming from?" Asked the young man exhaling smoke from his cigarette.

"The cold air? It's coming from the door, the door out of the ruins."Said Flowey making a face.

"And when were you gonna tell me about that?" Asked the young man sighing slightly his head shaking.

"Well when you asked of course, the door out is this way..Though it might be occupied by the Skeleton.. he sometimes comes to make knock knock jokes..." Said Flowey as the young man walked forwards his hand extending when he heard something knock on the door. A blink would come before he heard the softest voice come.

"Knock knock..."

His heart pounded suddenly his head tilting as he leaned against the door. "Who, who's there?"

"Huh? Whoa someone actually answered? Um Dishes.."

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a bad joke.."

A chuckle would come from the young man before he leaned against the door. "Knock knock.."

A few seconds would pass before that soft voice would come again. "Who's there?"

"Speakup.."

A snicker would come from behind the door "Speakup who?"

"Heh speak up you.." The young man said before one hand raised resting against the door.

"Heh heh heh..." A chuckle would come from the other side of the door an orange hoodie clad Skeleton leaning his Cranium against the door.

"That was pretty good, What's your name human?"

"Ryven… And you?" Said Ryven his body sliding down the door so he was literally back to back with the Skeleton.

"Papyrus, You got a light Ry?" Asked Papyrus a Cigarette dangling from his teeth.

"Yea, here just slide it under when your done.." Ryven slid a black lighter under the door hearing the click of it then the feel of the familiar lighter in his fingers once more.

"Got a flower here who talks, you know anything about him Paps?" Asked Ryven before lighting his own cigarette listening curiously.

"Mmhmm he's fine it's the Temmie you need to look out for, I bet he's the lost one we've been hearing about from the Village.." Said Papyrus his Phalanges tapping against the door softly.

"Temmie? Sounds like a bad name a kid would come up with.." Said Ryven shaking his head.

"Heh I suppose it would to someone like you, your from the surface right? How's the weather up there?" Said Papyrus before standing up brushing himself off.

"It's too damn bright actually… I like it kinda rainy..good for reading a book or watching some TV." Said Ryven before standing his Cigarette tossed down one booted foot coming down grinding the lit part out.

"Heh, Laying on the couch and being lazy?" Said Papyrus a smirk coming from Ryven.

"….Where the hell have you been all my life?" Said Ryven before he'd raise one hand leaning into the door.

"This thing ever open?" Said Ryven fumbling for a door knob.

"It does once in a while, why? You lookin to come through?" Said Papyrus taking a step away from the door his eyes lighting up orange.

"Whoa what did you just do Paps?" Said Ryven sliding back from the door his eyes narrowed.

"Hang on Ry… I've just gotta ask, what are you here for?" Said Papyrus one hand raising orange light flickering around it.

"..there's a spirit that's been luring people to the mountain, I came to check it out under the request of..The village Elder...who.. God damn it.." A sigh would come before Ryven chuckled softly.

"Who what?" Asked Papyrus looking amused.

"Who sent me here without a god damn rope..." Ryven sighed slightly before the door slid open glowing orange.

Ryven blinked before stepping out through the door eyes widening as he set eyes on Papyrus for the first time.

"Huh not bad for a human, your kinda cute you know that?" One hand extended as Papyrus smirked slightly.

"Huh a Skeleton? Not bad lookin either… You come here often?" Said Ryven taking the orange clad Skeleton's hand in his own.

"Once or twice here and there..."

"Sure handsome I bet you come here every night, Well I guess the old legend is true.. That means the old fart was right.." Said Ryven sighing slightly. "That means that this isn't a haunting at all.."

"I wouldn't say that, Someone is haunted though I'll wager. A little kid showed up from the ruins same as you.. Except she was less friendly and more murdery.." Said Papyrus watching Ryven closely as he dug in his Satchel before the flower spoke up. "Ouch human Stop what do you need? I'll get it for you.."

"My god damn notebook and my pencil..." Said Ryven his hand dangling, as the notebook was pushed in it a few seconds later the pencil following suit.

Ryven stood still a few more minutes looking through his notebook before looking up. "Hey Paps anything weird about how the kid looked? You know besides murdery?"

"Is it normal for a human's eyes to be red?" Asked Papyrus before Ryven folded his arms thinking once more.

"I don't think so...Wait was the hair white?" Asked Ryven flipping through his book pausing on a page looking up to Papyrus who shook his head.

"Nope, brown I believe.." Said Papyrus making Ryven snort.

"Well fuck, you've got a possession..Poor kid makes me wonder if their even alive or if their dead.." Said Ryven shaking his head.

"That's bad right? I'm not sure if possession is such a bad thing if it gives them that kind of power.." Said Papyrus scratching the back of his head.

"Of course it is, imagine being stuck in your own body wanting desperately to wake up out of the nightmare your trapped in..Seeing every action your body takes, but not being able to do anything about it..." Said Ryven his notebook shutting with a click before he held it down to the flower who put it back in his Satchel along with the pencil.

"Thanks Flowey.." Said Ryven before one hand reached out to grip Papyrus's hoodie. "You've gotta take me to this kid! I can help them, I can end the little spree of death this kid has been driven on.." Continued Ryven.

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Papyrus a lazy look on his face though Ryven could tell the energy that burned in the Skeleton's eyes wasn't an illusion.

"Cause I can exorcise the damn thing from the kid, I can release souls and Just trust me it's complicated to explain!" Said Ryven scowling his head turning to the side.

Papyrus was silent his eyes searching Ryven's eyes for any lies all he found was sincerity a sigh coming before Papyrus held out one hand. "This way I know a short cut.."

"Sure, the sooner we get to that kid the sooner we can end this hell for you guys.." Said Ryven taking the Skeletal hand in his own his fingers moving just a touch. It felt odd but as the two suddenly shot forwards Ryven found himself Gripping the skeleton's hoodie once more.

"Sweet Christ Paps what the hell was that?!" Asked Ryven as they came to a halt on the edge of a Lava pit.

"...Is that Lava..." Said Ryven looking down his brow raising.

"Ahh yup, welcome to Hotland Ry.." Said Papyrus taking out a cigarette finally finding his lighter it seemed lighting it letting it hang between his teeth.

"Heh who would have known, snow and extreme heat in a mountain.." Said Ryven taking out his own smoke leaning to press the end of it against Papyrus's Cigarette standing next to him looking out with amusement.

"Heh… Turkey fucker..." Said Papyrus making Ryven smirk slightly before shrugging.

"Eh of course, couldn't find my lighter.. I'll find it later.."

"Ahh huh, next time just ask for a light Ry..." Said Papyrus making Ryven's smirk become more pronounced as he tilted his head.

"Why so I can owe you seven years of my sex life?"

Papyrus went orange before taking a long drag off his cigarette saying nothing. Ryven on the other hand chuckled softly before leaning forwards studying something in the distance. " Remind me to read a passage for those poor bastards.." Said Ryven before he'd start walking forwards his head tipping down as his headphones went up in place.

"...Hey Paps if I get in over my head with this little brat, promise me something.. You'll come take my soul and give them a spanking they'll never forget.." Said Ryven his mouth curving in a smirk before he'd turn breaking into a rather fast run for a human.

He had to catch up with this human, he had to end this crap that was going on. These poor monsters being turned to was that dust? He'd slide to a stop one hand lowering to brush through the dust eyes narrowed. "Christ… what a way to go.."

Flowey poked his petals out of the Satchel looking down at the dust before making a sad face. "That's what happens when we die, we fall down and then we do that.."

"What like a coma?" Asked Ryven straightening up looking forwards.

"Yes I think, I'm sure it's the same.." Said Flowey before looking around. Turning his head Flowey let out a squeak of fear before Ryven turned leaping forwards seeing the dagger that had been aimed for his back. Twisting he'd slide to face the person his eyes narrowed.

"Only a kid would have such crappy morals.. Well, it's time for a time out.." Said Ryven his head tipping back as he activated his mystic energy.

The soul felt that energy burning in the opposing soul. So strong, so hot like fire. It's darkness was being pushed back as the other human chanted one hand moving orange flare of magic coming from his hand.

"Return to the darkness, as the Darkness shall call for thee, return hence ye came!" A strange glowing symbol being drawn in the air as Ryven released his spell. The human struck by the center of his runic symbols screamed as a sick swirl of darkness was ejected from them. Red eyes formed in the darkness as Ryven crouched long enough to slap a long strip of paper with symbols on it against the fallen human's face a protective white light forming around them before Ryven stood.

"Well shit you're still here huh? Yea thought so, your the one that's been luring humans here aren't ya?" Said Ryven taking a step forwards one hand raising orange magic forming around it.

"What say I put you on a permanent bed time kiddo?" Said Ryven before he'd shoot forwards as the darkness roiled around as if seeking something to possess.

Harnessing his energy when he was younger used to take forever, but now Ryven was able to do it quickly one hand raising fingers bent slightly. "Form!" A glowing orange barrier of energy formed around the dark soul as Ryven landed his arm moving to the side. "Trap!" The barrier grew solid less transparent to the on looking eyes of the child laying on the ground. A snap of the fingers coming as Ryven spoke once more. "Burn.."

The Barrier burst into white purifying flames making the darkness screech clawing at it before the last to go were the red eyes. Ryven stood quietly cigarette hanging from his mouth before he'd sigh spitting the butt off to the side grinding it under one booted foot walking to pick up the kid. Taking the strip off their face he'd hug them patting their back.

"Shhh kid the nightmare is over now, wipe those tears away now.." Said Ryven before he heard someone clapping loudly. Turning the child held protectively Ryven relaxed seeing the lazy looking skeleton known as Papyrus.

"Hey Ry long day at the office?" Said Papyrus as he walked forwards tendrils of orange forming around one of his hands.

"Something like that, you gonna attack the kid then is that it?" Asked Ryven raising one brow.

"Naw ain't their fault their a dirty brother killer is it?" Said Papyrus his head tilting one eye glowing brightly.

"Listen Paps the kid was possessed, I destroyed the bad spirit myself. Ain't nothing left but the original soul now and?" Ryven blinked at the orange glowing eye in front of him before he felt himself being wrapped in an aura of orange magic being lifted away from the kid.

"they need to be judged Ry, don't try and stop me alright?" Said Papyrus as the child's soul floated out so did Ryven's due to the close range. The world went black and white making Ryven's eyes widen. So this was how fighting was down here.

"Paps I'm caught in the cross fire here.." Ryven said before he felt that aura of orange wrap around him again shifting him to behind Papyrus setting him down gently. "You ain't in the cross fire now Ry stay that way ok?" Said Papyrus walking over to the kid who stared up at him.

"Papyrus what do you mean by being judged?" Said Ryven as Papyrus eyed the kid reaching down to pat their head gently.

"So it was that other soul wasn't it? You could always reset you know. Start fresh bring them all back.." Said Papyrus as the child nodded. Ryven raised one brow at the panels that appeared in front of them.

"If I do this, you won't know one another.. Is that ok?" Asked the child looking to Papyrus who shrugged.

"If we're meant to meet we'll meet.. I want my brother back kid, I want his friends back too.." Said Papyrus before the child nodded pushing the button marked Reset.

It was a blur of different colors shooting past as Ryven reached out disoriented catching something orange for a second before it too vanished. There he stood alone in the ruins with Flowey in his Satchel once more.

"...What the fuck just happened?" Ryven asked looking mildly disturbed. Opening his hand he noticed a single black lighter.

"...Huh so that's what it was..." Said Ryven before making his way to the door leading out of the ruins. He'd push and strain against it with all his might before sliding down the door.

Thats when he heard the knock against the door his head tipping. "...Who's there?" Asked Ryven purely out of instinct.

"Dishes..." Came the soft quiet voice back.

"Dishes who?" Said Ryven his hand resting against the door.

"Dishes were you and I met wasn't it?" Said the voice back.

Ryven blinked turning to face the door his hands resting on it. "Paps? Is that you?"

"Ry? You always steal a guy's lighter on a reset?" Asked the quiet voice a hint of amusement to the tone.

"Nah only ones that interest me.."Said Ryven his head resting against the door.

"Heh suppose you want out huh?" Said Papyrus his eye glowing orange.

"I was thinkin it'd be nice to be able to explore now and again.." Said Ryven before a smirk would come as he felt the lighter jerk in his hand.

"Gimmie my lighter an I'll think about it.." Said Papyrus a smile coming.

"Sure soon as you open the door, so I can give it back personally.." Said Ryven his eyes sinking half closed.

Ryven's soul fluttered before he'd back up from the door feeling it tremble. It seemed to be hours for him of watching the door glow orange before it would creak open slightly. In reality it was only minutes before it opened fully. One hand outstretched as Ryven walked out of the ruins the black lighter presented to it's owner who seemed to smirk.

"Thanks Ry, fancy meeting you here..You come here often?" Asked Papyrus before Ryven smirked shrugging.

"Only every Reset I guess..." Said Ryven before Papyrus chuckled taking his hand giving a pull.

"Come on Ry, I've got a nice warm house with a good couch begging to be used.." Said Papyrus his hood going up as Ryven chuckled softly.

"What about this little guy? Doesn't he belong somewhere?" Asked Ryven tapping Flowey's jar.

"Nah just put him down he'll go home on his own.." Said Papyrus as Flowey nodded.

Putting the Jar down Ryven watched as Flowey vanished into the dirt leaning to empty his jar of dirt as Papyrus raised one brow.

"Is that a honey jar?" Said Papyrus amusedly.

"Yea? So? I like honey big deal.." Said Ryven one brow raising before he felt Papyrus take his hand once more.

"Come on little human, your not getting out that way. The only way home is forwards." Said Papyrus as Ryven rolled his eyes his lips parting.

"Oh heavens I might not wanna go forwards if we go to your house.. I might get caught up in some kind of relationship issues.." Said Ryven before Papyrus chuckled walking forwards bringing Ryven with him.

"Only if you wanna be sweet-heart.." Said Papyrus making Ryven raise one brow in question again.

Of course it had to be the cold they were walking through, Ryven's breath making puffs in the air as he walked a sigh coming. Most loved cold, he hated it with a passion. His jacket buttoned up fully his arm tucked in his pocket the other held by Papyrus before he felt the skeleton's hand holding his be drawn into the hoodie pocket. This meant of course that Ryven's hand was in that pocket as well now making him smirk a bit in amusement as they walked.

"I gotta warn you my little brother is really friendly. He might try to fight you seeing as your a human though I gotta say don't attack him back ok?" Said Papyrus pausing shifting pinning Ryven against the tree his right eye glowing orange.

"Or else I'm gonna have a great time, you on the other hand might not.." Said Papyrus as Ryven stared at that glowing orange eye his head turning to the side cheeks going red.

"Eh… I'm not gonna attack the innocent.. I'm an exorcist.. Not a brute.." Said Ryven feeling one hand rest on his chest making him face Papyrus again his cheeks heating up more.

"Good, then we won't have an issue will we Sweet-heart?" Asked Papyrus instantly shifting his personality back to the warm good natured look. For a moment Ryven said nothing being pulled behind the orange clad skeleton before a smaller skeleton in blue would come running towards them.

"BROTHER! Where have you been? Oh! You found a human!"

Ryven looked down hearing that voice then couldn't help it. The aura that came from that little Skeleton was like cotton candy to him. Sugary, sweet, and completely innocent.

"Oh god...Paps I'm not gonna hurt him, but dear god I just wanna pick him up and hug him to death.." Said Ryven making Papyrus snicker as Ryven bent then picked up the small Skeleton who at first squawked and kicked waving his arms in indignation. Ryven held firm though letting the small one rant and rave before hesitantly the arms would curl around his neck.

"Dear god he's too damn cute Paps… No wonder you were so anxious.." Said Ryven cuddling the little one who he learned was Sans.

Both arms around his neck his left arm around the small Skeleton who chattered asking who he was how he'd gotten that far and if he'd enjoyed the puzzles. Ryven raised one brow looking at Papyrus who just smirked amused as Ryven chattered back to Sans quietly.

By the time they'd reached Snowdin though Ryven was colder looking his cheeks red breath puffs of white in the air. Sans sat down first one hand caught by the blue Skeleton the other caught by the orange skeleton. Ryven raised one brow looking between the two of them his head tilting. "I'm not gonna get out of this house any time soon am I?"

Both brothers grinned before Papyrus shook his head. "Nope, your caught buddy..Sides where would you go?"

"Good point, I'll stay for a while I guess.." Said Ryven as Sans opened the door pushing him in with surprising strength.

"hey whoa easy Sans!" Said Ryven as he was pushed in towards a beat up looking couch.

"Wait my boots, I don't wanna get snow all over.." Said Ryven as he started unbuckling one boot toeing it off.

A chuckle would come from Papyrus as Ryven was pulled to the couch his jacket clinging to him wetly.

"Damn I bet my wards are all wet too.." Ryven said as he reached into his pocket, scowling at the ruined papers sighing.

"Damn and this stuff is expensive too.." A shake of the head coming before he dropped the paper onto the couch next to him.

"Oh no, did it get ruined Ryven?" Came the childish innocent question that just made Ryven want to melt at how sweet it was.

"I'm sure it'll dry or something Sans, I'm not worried about it neither should you be. They just need a chance to dry is all.." Said Ryven patting that small Cranium like one would a child's head.

"..Ryven? What's a Damn?" Said Sans looking curiously at the tall dark haired young man who raised one brow looking to Papyrus who was smirking once more.

"Yea Ryven what's a Damn?" Came the amused question one eye already starting to glow orange.

"….Um, it's a..Well it's a word someone as cute as you should never use Sansy-berry.." Said Ryven as Papyrus snorted heading into the kitchen.

"Sansy-berry? My name is Sans, just Sans!" Came the indignant sounding voice as Sans pouted his arms folding as Ryven just smiled his head tilting.

Ryven sat watching the blur of energy that was Sans wander around doing something in the kitchen. Checking his wards once more Ryven sighed slightly flicking through them slowly. All ruined the ink on them running all over. What ever symbols were drawn in them were useless now to him.

"….Ruined… I'll have to make new ones.." He'd frown reaching into his Satchel for his remaining wards before shaking his head. Not possible to work without them of course. He'd have to make new ones when he had the chance but for right now, he'd have to admit this was a pretty comfy couch. Peeling his wet jacket off he'd shiver hanging it over a couch arm to dry in the open air he'd blink at the field of orange in front of his eyes one hand raising to pull down the orange thing.

"You looked cold, it's one of mine but you can use it.." Said Papyrus sitting down next to Ryven ash tray in one hand Cigarette in the other. Ryven raised one brow slipping on the warm hoodie sinking into the couch putting up the hood his headphones lighting up as he sighed putting on his tunes.

"There's a lot of Ambient energy around here isn't there?" Asked Ryven making Papyrus raise his head.

"Oh? Yup whole place is run off magical energy actually.. Why? You curious about it Ry?" Asked Papyrus leaning closer to Ryven who turned his head to the side questioningly shrugging.

"Nah, well maybe… a little bit why.. gonna give me a science to magic lesson Paps?" Said Ryven before Papyrus chuckled slightly.

"Nah Ry someone like you really doesn't need it do they?" Said Papyrus before tipping what looked to be a honey bottle towards his mouth. Ryven eyed the bottle his eyes narrowing. Honey, real honey, so sweet and pure right there. His head tilted as he leaned towards Papyrus his hands gripping the bottle the other had. Papyrus blinked watching this curiously eyes glowing slightly before Ryven licked the tip of the bottle his eyes closing as he savored the sweet flavor.

"God damn Ry, what the hell was that?" Said Papyrus making Ryven open his eyes cheeks heating up as he blinked at the skeleton.

"Um… Good honey?" Said Ryven before turning his head to the side his hand coming up to rest on his chin.

"Heh, I forgot you like honey too don't you?" Papyrus chuckled before tipping the bottle his eyes closing.

Ryven watched as the honey slid into that mouth saw the swipe of something orange over the tip of the bottle then raised one brow at the bottle sliding away.

One glowing orange eye opened a smirk coming from the Skeleton before Ryven snorted.

"You always tease guests.."

"Nope just the ones who need it cause their so cute."

"...Did you just call me cute?"

"Yup, what are you gonna do about it cutie?"

Ryven narrowed his eyes at the challenge in those words before his body would move towards Papyrus who watched curiously. His heart thumped against his chest as he leaned closer to Papyrus the smirk on that face becoming bigger as Ryven let his eyes slide closed.

When those warm lips pressed against his teeth Papyrus suddenly found honey was put to shame by the sweetness of those lips. Arms curling around Papyrus's neck as Ryven found a spot of honey on that lower Mandible tongue darting out to lick it clean. A growl coming from the human his hands resting on those bone cheeks a shuddery gasp coming before one arm wrapped around his waist.

"Damn cutie, put that tongue away yea? Save it for the bed room.." Came the slow lazy drawl from Papyrus.

Ryven blinked then choked his hands sliding to rest on Papyrus's shoulder bones. "I didn't… I'm sorry I don't know what got into me.."

Papyrus chuckled softly before letting one hand slide wrapping around that neck putting his weight forwards letting Ryven drop to the couch eyes half closed. "I know what got into you, You feel it too right? This need to be closer, the need to feel something you just don't know what.. The feeling of being nearly complete, like what your waiting for is right there in front of you.." Said Papyrus his normally calm voice slightly lower.

"...I've always felt it, made dating normal people hell.. always wanting something but not knowing what. I suppose, your going to tell me you know what it is?" Said Ryven his voice sinking to a whisper.

"Maybe I am or maybe you should simply learn to listen to your soul.." Said Papyrus leaning closer as Ryven started to tremble slightly.

"Paps I don't wanna hurt you, shouldn't get involved.." Said Ryven trailing off when he felt those teeth press against his lips. A rush came over him then his hands clenching in Papyrus's hoodie. He could feel his cheeks heating up his whole body seeming to tingle. It suddenly felt right, it suddenly felt like for a split second he was whole.

He'd stare into orange eyes his breathing quick his heartbeat wild, it was like being in love for the first time. One hand slid from that hoodie falling to the side head turning to the side as he breathed lips parted. His magic was going absolutely nuts sending up sparks of orange light here and there before he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"You felt it right? That rush.. That tingle." Said Papyrus a smirk coming before Ryven scowled slightly.

"Yes, I felt it..What the hell does it mean.." Said Ryven his eyes narrowing slightly.

"It means Sweet-heart you were meant for me.. Every little sound, every little kiss all mine.. You may not have known but your soul did.." Said Papyrus a smirk coming as one hand slid to rest on Ryven's chest. A soft warm orange glow coming before his soul fluttered forming above his chest. It flickered like a flame for a moment before glowing softly. A light orange heart rested above his chest making Ryven blink slightly staring at it.

"It matches mine you know, that soul? Your soul, a perfect match for mine.." Said Papyrus his head tilting as he'd back off sitting up once more a Cigarette lifted to his teeth lighter resting against the end of it flame coming. Ryven lay on the couch next to Papyrus his soul drifting over his chest. He felt exposed he felt vulnerable before his soul flickered going back into his chest.

"suppose I believed you, Suppose I felt it too, you still haven't told me what it means!" Said Ryven sitting up before he found himself slid with that orange magic into Papyrus's lap.

"Your a smart guy Ry, you'd have to be smart to survive wouldn't you? Can't you figure it out? Don't you have even a glimmer of a suspicion?" Said Papyrus his fingers skirting around Ryven's headphones that had slid down on his neck making him stare at Papyrus's face in silence.

Ryven was silent his hand moving to his satchel opening his notebook. Papyrus chuckled simply leaning back watching curiously as Ryven flicked through the book eyes moving back and forth reading the words mentally.

He'd written this one when he was younger, it held some of his most personal thoughts. His dreams his deepest hopes. Leaning back into Papyrus he scowled softly.

 _'I'd like to think there's someone out there for me, I wouldn't care what they looked like.. As long as they were for me.. A perfect match, someone who wouldn't be afraid of my magic. Someone who'd love me for who I am..'_

Ryven glared at those words, before looking to Papyrus who smirked to him, before Ryven would go back to his reading.

 _'Someone who is my soul mate. I just, want someone.. Anyone… Notice me, see me for me..'_

"...My soul mate..." Said Ryven before Papyrus clapped softly.

"I knew you could do it, You muse have been a very lonely kid writing that much." Said Papyrus his head tilting as he put his Cigarette out in the ashtray.

"I wasn't lonely for some reason..Writing just helped me to calm my mind by getting it out.." Said Ryven before feeling Papyrus's Mandible rest against his hair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I wanted to be with every fiber of my soul.." Said Papyrus as Ryven sighed slightly.

"...What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, what doesn't make you stronger makes you smarter.." Said Ryven feeling one of Papyrus's arms curl around him.

"Was it worth the wait? To feel that perfect moment?" Asked Papyrus curiously his eyes closing.

"...I think so...I could be wrong though.. I don't wanna just have one perfect moment, I'm a human we're greedy little bastards..." Said Ryven his mouth curving in a grin eyes closing.

Author's note: One shot for sure! Jesus my brain wanted to overload writing this. So much fun though Gah I might write more in this I don't know. But Gah so fun to write!I don't own Underswap it belongs to it's owner and creator. I don't own Undertale it belongs to it's creator! I just had fun borrowing things… I'll put them back when I'm done….


	2. Honey drop

It had been a week since Ryven had been staying with the brothers. He'd received special permission to remain with them from the Queen. He wasn't a child, rather he was a full grown man so when Toriel looked at him she couldn't take that soul.. Ryven's soul refused and due to the nature of his bond with Papyrus the Queen could not take his soul. It would mean sacrificing Papyrus which no one wanted. Ryven promised to mind his manners though and remain passive to the other monsters unless pushed into a fight.

Alphys learned the hard way not to attack this particular human, that even though he had no claws nor fangs Ryven was strong enough to not need to fight..

"Hey Paps any places good for relaxing around here? You know a place to just enjoy the scenery?" Asked Ryven his head tilting.

"There's waterfall but I don't know if it's safe for you to be there..." Said Papyrus looking down to the human who's head was on his Femur.

"Why not? Big bad monster there gonna eat me?" Asked Ryven a playful smirk coming.

"The only monster here who's gonna eat you is me Sweet heart.." Said Papyrus his mouth curving in a smirk of sorts.

"Heh, if your brother doesn't come along and interrupt.. Don't get me wrong I love Sansy berry but the kid has got to learn better timing.." Said Ryven his head tilting slightly so he could look up at Papyrus one eye closed.

"...His timing could be a little better, but you have to remember he tries very hard to be happy and optimistic.." Said Papyrus leaning back into the couch. Ryven raised one brow before linking his fingers with Papyrus's a sigh coming.

"This is true, he does try very hard.. But then again no one said you couldn't come with..Show me around a little.." Said Ryven his upper body leaning up his eyes closing one hand tracing Papyrus's Mandible.

"You're trying to get me to take you aren't you?" Said Papyrus one hand resting against Ryven's back bracing the human upwards.

"Maybe… Is it working?" Said Ryven a grin coming as he leaned closer letting his lips press against Papyrus's Mandible gently.

"..It might be.." Said Papyrus his fingers clenching against Ryven's fingers as Ryven grinned against his Mandible.

"I got paid from that last job I did for the Queen, she had me working in the lab.. It wasn't that bad though the animals there are kinda weird looking.." Said Ryven his body sliding to sit upright against Papyrus who narrowed his eyes.

"Oh? What was wrong with them?" Said Papyrus knowing that Ryven was used to strange things by now. It had to be something strange even for them for him to be mentioning it.

"It was like there were four or more of them all stuck together. It was kind of disturbing in a way, I felt bad for them being trapped in that lab." Said Ryven his head shaking.

"How was Undyne? Still doing her thing?" Asked Papyrus as Ryven snorted softly.

"She said I looked like something out of an anime and wanted me to pose for her when I was working with the animals.." Said Ryven before a soft chuckle would come.

"What's so funny Ry?" Asked Papyrus as Ryven smirked slightly.

"I use a dimensional spell for most of my things in my bag. You could say it was the first spell work I did.." Said Ryven a smirk coming as he reached in his bag pulling out a box. Opening the box he'd show a shimmering white light before closing it.

"Well, that's an enlightening experience isn't it?" Asked Papyrus chuckling softly before Ryven stretched.

"I'm gonna grab a shower then what do you say we head out and grab something, I'll pay since I just got paid.." Said Ryven heading up the stairs after hearing Papyrus's sleepy mumble of affirmation.

After the shower Ryven came down a pair of black jeans an orange shirt with a long sleeved black shirt under it.

"That reminds me Paps how's that kid doing? You know the one I managed to free from the dark spirit.." Said Ryven sitting down towel moving over his hair. Papyrus jerked waking up from his mini nap before yawning loudly his head tipping. "She's fine, poor girl.. I think she went to see the queen too after us.." Said Papyrus his eyes watching Ryven's movements making the male pause.

"What? Your watching me so intently.." Said Ryven making Papyrus chuckle slightly.

"Just watching what your doing with your hair, It's amusing to see someone spend that much time trying to get one spot to dry.." Said Papyrus before Ryven threw the towel against his face earning another chuckle from the Skeleton.

"Well unlike some people I've gotta do that, I don't wanna catch a cold.." said Ryven making Papyrus shake his head one hand reaching out to catch Ryven's belt loop dragging him closer to stand in front of the Skeleton while Papyrus wrapped both arms around his legs face pressed into Ryven's stomach. Ryven smiled slightly his fingers tracing the shape of Papyrus's Cranium gently.

"What it's true I don't… That would fucking suck.." Said Ryven before Papyrus drew back letting go.

"I don't know about that, I would take care of you either way..I'm pretty sure Undyne would make you something to make you feel better.." Said Papyrus as Ryven shrugged.

"Fine but if I get sick it's your fault Paps.." Said Ryven taking a step back letting the skeleton get to his feet.

"Yea Ry and I'll nurse you back to health if you get sick.." Papyrus said heading for the door.

"Hey what's past Snowdin anyways? I feel like I cheated kinda since I went straight to the zone of Lava and annoying heat sources..." Said Ryven before Papyrus opened the door turning his head.

"Waterfall, but going there today might not be the best idea.. Unless you think you can handle it." Said Papyrus going out the door as Ryven slipped his coat on the ends of it scorched and tattered from Hotland's heat and lava mixture.

"That thing's seen better days, don't you have another one shoved in that little bag of yours?" Asked Papyrus making Ryven look down to the ends of his coat sighing.

"Damn it, and that was my favorite one too..." Ryven shook his head sliding his coat off putting it in his Satchel his face wearing a concentrating look as the light formed once more making the coat vanish. Another coat seeming to form in it's place as Ryven took it out. This one was shorter then the last and seemed to be another type of material all together.

Sliding it on out the door the two went. Not wanting to get lost while looking around Ryven reached out to take Papyrus's hand feeling the familiar tingle run through their fingers Papyrus looked to Ryven questioningly making Ryven pause in his looking around. "What? I didn't wanna get lost while looking.. Figured you'd keep me anchored to where we were going.."

Papyrus couldn't help but chuckle his head shaking before he spoke. "Heh that's kinda cute of you Ry, if it makes you feel better or gives you an excuse to hold my hand then go for it.." Said Papyrus his head tilting before he'd look forwards once more.

"You seem to be slowing down, like you don't wanna go.. Something bothering you Paps?" Said Ryven his head tilting slightly as he looked to his companion.

Papyrus was quiet deep in thought before he spoke. "Nah it's nothing, what are the odds of her being on patrol in this area.."

Ryven went quiet simply choosing to bring his hood up letting it hide his face a smirk coming as it vanished in the folds of the hood. "Better?"

"Yea kinda, it's just I don't know if you could take Alphys with your level of strength alone.." Said Papyrus as Ryven chuckled softly.

"Sometimes the best way to fight is to not fight at all.." Said Ryven mysteriously a smirk coming as the two walked deeper into Waterfall.

Talking on and off as they navigated the wet area Papyrus learned Ryven was more then capable of fighting without fighting at all. It was a curious thing to see the young human moving to avoid attacks. He was almost as good as Papyrus himself the skeleton noticed as he watched Ryven move around. Ryven's soul flickered suddenly as the human held up one hand making the monster he was fighting pause in it's reaction it's head tilting questioningly.

"Whew ok, fuck this play time is over!" Said Ryven his hand sliding into his coat pocket. A soft glow came as Ryven pulled out a long strip of paper. Thick heavy paper his finger tracing the symbols on the paper.

"Elevation!" One hand thrust out finger pointing at the creature before it found it's self floating up a croak of surprise coming. Ryven smirked before directing it into the water making the Frog like creature drop into it. "Enjoy the dip and don't attack me again damn it.. I'm TRYING to have a good time.." An angry grumble coming before the thick heavy paper burst into flames as Ryven walked away letting it drift in the breeze.

"What was that paper?" Asked Papyrus making Ryven smirk slightly sliding his hand back into Papyrus's with a chuckle.

"Oh that? Just old paper I use for some of my spell work, nothing you should get all worried about.." Said Ryven a chuckle coming.

"….How long have you been using that kind?" Asked Papyrus his head turning to face Ryven who had lowered his hood to wipe his face.

"That? Lets see..I started learning when I was about seven, About fifteen years? Yea about that, wow has it been that long? Christ I feel old now.." Ryven snorted softly before shrugging.

"My old Master taught me how to make it why?" Asked Ryven looking to Papyrus who raised one brow.

"Your old Master? Like a teacher right?" Asked Papyrus neither of them noticing the armored figure starting to follow them.

"Yea, he was a good guy, a little weird from time to time.. Like he always knew when I did something wrong even if I didn't wanna tell him.." Said Ryven his head turning glancing behind the two of them for a moment pausing.

"What? Something wrong?" Asked Papyrus before his eyes narrowed gripping Ryven's hand he walked forwards. "I was afraid of this, She noticed us.. Even if you do have permission from the Queen not everyone is happy you got it so easily.." Said Papyrus as he looked irritated a moment.

The steady thump of something moving picked up it's pace as well before an axe flew through the air as Papyrus ducked pushing Ryven's head down who let out a squeak going with the push.

"What the hell?!" Asked Ryven straightening up to look at the Axe in the wall his eyes large. "Th- that's not cool man! Who did that?!" Asked Ryven turning around to see who'd attacked them. One brow raised seeing the yellow Dinosaur looking woman in the armor the helmet off. He noticed one eye scarred over and closed a whistle coming. "You know they've got one nice scar who ever they are..." Said Ryven as Papyrus stood by his side head tilted a sigh coming.

"Alphys.. Patrolling I see? Looking for something?" Asked Papyrus as always playing cool or as cool as he could facing down the captain of the royal guard.

"Sup Nerd? Out for a walk are we? Who's your little friend?" Asked Alphys making Ryven narrow his eyes. He didn't like her tone and he was pretty sure she was itching for a fight.

"My name is Ryven, you looking for something Lady?" Asked Ryven before Alphys would come forwards gripping the handle of her Axe tugging it from the wall. Ryven could feel the wind move as the Axe slid past his head his eyes narrowing.

"Yea I'm lookin for humans, guess what it must be my lucky day. I found one didn't I?" Said Alphys as Ryven's soul shifted from his chest. Bursting through skin it floated in front of him as his world went black and white. Papyrus sighed one hand coming up resting on his Cranium" Alphys he has permission from the queen to be here!"

"Don't care nerd, I wanna see what makes him so damn special!" Said Alphys bringing her Axe up waiting.

"Oh your gonna let me go first? Fine… I don't think a simple Elevation spell will work on you though will it?" Said Ryven a sigh coming before he tipped his head. One hand slid back through his sleeve as he shifted taking his coat off his eyes narrowing "Just to let you know I don't wanna get this ripped or anything.. you won't mind waiting a moment would you?" Asked Ryven before he tossed the coat to Papyrus who raised one brow looking to Ryven knowing that the spells the human kept were in his coat pocket. A wink coming from Ryven before Papyrus relaxed once more lighting a Cigarette as Alphys's foot tapped in annoyance.

"Hurry up Punk I don't have all day!" Said Alphys starting to look impatient as Ryven shrugged his eyes narrowing.

"I was on a walk not that it's any of your business I'm just really hoping you'll take a cue and piss off.." Said Ryven his mouth curving in a frown.

"She's not really a bad person is she Paps?" Said Ryven one hand raising fingers reaching towards his pants pocket as he drew out a small stick looking object.

"Nah she's just overly excited by combat and likes doing her job. She's not bad at all, she's just very passionate about her work." Said Papyrus his head shaking slightly.

Ryven nodded slightly before bringing his hands up in a shrug "So I guess the best thing I can do is indulge her then?"

"Pretty much, sorry Ry I was hoping to avoid this entirely.." Said Papyrus before he'd shrug slightly as Ryven spun the stick in one hand one end lighting up bright orange before it would shift extending.

"It's her humiliation not mine.. I'm not gonna even fight back." Said Ryven before the battle Axe would swing towards him as if Alphys had gotten tired of waiting. He recognized a feint attack though when he saw one and didn't move. When the axe was inches from him at the last minute one hand raised catching it by the handle part leaning slightly to get a good grip before he'd smirk.

"And here I thought you were giving me the first move, guess not huh?" Said Ryven releasing the Axe twisting to the side of it letting it and the woman tip forwards as he'd slide behind her his eyes half closed. Fighting was like Dancing in a way. He always liked having good partners in his spars but this was just obscene. She was all brute force and no grace. A small sigh coming as he slid to the side of the Axe only to catch a foot in one hand pushing it aside.

"Your going to have to try much harder to hit me then that.." Said Ryven as he smirked once more leaping back the end of his stick glowing brightly. A bright flash of light came as Ryven spoke "Solar Soluti!" An orb of brightly glowing light gathered at the end of Ryven's staff before he spun to the side of Alphys battle axe once more as she threw it letting it go past him. "Radium!" He'd plant his feet letting the spell fly from the end of his staff. For a moment Papyrus was worried before once more Ryven would smirk. When the beam of light struck Alphys she looked dazed almost blinded swinging around trying to hit anything she could. Ryven slid forwards dodging her hits one finger pressing gently into her forehead "Sed Somnum.." Ryven knew the spell as 'Now Sleep' he knew it would put someone as dazed as her to sleep, but not hurt her physically or mentally. He wasn't looking to do that. He only wanted to end the fight quickly.

After checking Alphys over Ryven leaned up a chuckle coming as he walked back to Papyrus. "Not a scratch on her, my spell work is getting better though to pull those spells off so rapidly.." Ryven paused his head tipping. He'd never been able to pull those off so why now?

"Wondering something Ry? Spell work stronger then usual?" Papyrus said a smirk coming as he started walking once more. Ryven would raise one brow putting his coat back on stepping in line with Papyrus at the Skeleton's side his hands in his coat pockets. "Kinda, normally I can't pull that spell off.."

"That's cause you're no longer distracted by your soul's call to mine.." Said Papyrus his head turning one orange eye glowing as he looked to Ryven.

"Heh, always thought I was the odd one.." Said Ryven his hand slipping from his pocket to creep into Papyrus's hand.

"Oh? Who said you were the odd one?" Asked Papyrus his Phalanges curling with Ryven's fingers.

"My old master, he used to say he'd never seen anyone with such an odd needy soul.. Like it was missing a piece of it's self." Ryven shook his head before sighing as he felt the soft tingle once more coming from the tall skeleton's hand.

It felt good to stand close, to sit by Papyrus even when he was laying next to him on the couch it felt good. Though at the moment the only thing Ryven wanted to do was find a spot to sit. That's when they found the wishing room. Ryven's eyes widening as he stared up.

"Paps.. Are those stars?" One hand raised brushing his bangs back as Ryven stared. No those weren't stars maybe stones? Stones stuck in the ceiling?

"Nah their stones, could say though their monster's version of stars though.." Said Papyrus his hand moving to rest on Ryven's head Phalanges curled slightly against the silky black hair.

"How did they get up there though? Was it magic or nature?" Asked Ryven curiously before Papyrus shrugged.

"They were there naturally I think, I don't honestly know of anyone putting them up there." Said Papyrus before turning his head to stare up at the top of the cavern.

"...So.. Kinda makes me wonder though how many have came through here and made wishes.. This is the one they call the Wishing Room right?" Said Ryven after checking the sign on the wall. The language was old he noticed. "Hmm… Kinda hard to read this it's old..." Ryven used his sleeve cleaning the inscription before leaning closer to read it.

"Is this, A story or something?" Asked Ryven before Papyrus turned looking to it before pointing to the other inscriptions.

"It's the story of the war of humans and monsters.."

"I heard about it from my master, he said it was an unnecessary thing.. The monsters weren't hostile, humans just didn't understand them at the time.." Said Ryven moving to curl his arms around Papyrus who rested one hand on Ryven's back.

"What's the matter Sweetheart? Something bothering you?" Asked Papyrus making Ryven sigh slightly.

"I just wonder, If the monsters ever escape will humanity be ready for them? I worry about it.." Said Ryven his eyes closing as he shook his head.

"Your cute when your worried.. I wouldn't worry about it, worry about it when the time comes.." Said Papyrus his head moving teeth resting against Ryven's hair in a kissing fashion.

A smile would come as Ryven hummed softly.

"Fine, I won't worry about it.. Wanna go to Muffet's then?" Ryven said leaning into the Skeleton his eyes opening to look at Papyrus.

"Sure, I don't mind the walk back but there is something I did wanna show you.." Said Papyrus gripping Ryven's hand moving forwards. Ryven raised one brow before going along behind him "Whats up?" Started Ryven before he felt the barest flicker of magic around him. Warm inviting magic that made him relax as Papyrus pulled him along behind him.

The world would blur for a moment streaks of orange and some kind of weird code flowing around them before the world would clear up once more. They were outside Muffet's Diner Ryven turned looking behind them as they came to a stop Papyrus chuckling slightly.

"That was… Paps what the hell was that? It was… Wow.." Said Ryven turning to look at Papyrus who grinned opening the door.

"Just a shortcut Ry, don't worry about it yea? Just shh, come in and enjoy the food.." Said Papyrus as he went through the door Ryven following suit.

Taking a seat at the counter Ryven stiffened at the spider like woman who was taking orders his face going pale.

"Paps...Muffet is a.. She's a… Spider?" Asked Ryven before the woman turned to face them smiling.

"Welcome can I take your orde.. Hi Papyrus, he's a new one is he all right?" Asked Muffet as Ryven sat stock still his eyes widening with each spider he saw.

Ryven never told anyone, not one person knew his fear. Spiders of any size and him did not mix. His skin going paler as he grit his teeth.

"Hmm? Ry you alright?" Asked Papyrus reaching out one hand towards the young man next to him who at the touch let out a rather amusing high pitched shriek.

"EEP!" Said Ryven his hands suddenly moving over his coat and hair in a slight panic.

"Oh my, is he all right?!" Said Muffet moving away slightly.

"He'll be fine, I think he's just in a slight panic.." Said Papyrus before pulling the panicking human into his Embrace hiding his face in his hoodie.

Ryven's breaths were hard and fast making Papyrus slightly worried he would hyperventilate if he wasn't calmed.

"Ry come on now, these aren't going to hurt you I promise.." Said Papyrus before looking to Muffet. "I didn't know he was alarmed by spiders really I didn't.."

"It's fine, he's from the surface isn't he? Poor dear seems someone really scared him with a spider.." Said Muffet her head shaking as she went off to fill another order.

Papyrus sat keeping Ryven's face hidden before simply waving one hand. "Hey Muffet I'll take my usual and how about the Spider Sampler to go for him.."

Muffet nodded going off to fulfill the order shaking her head. "Poor dear… So cute too..."

Papyrus chuckled softly feeling Ryven's breathing steady his hand moving in a circular pattern over Ryven's back. "Your all right Sweet heart...I need the Gold though..." Said Papyrus as Ryven shifted his hand going for his back pocket. A spider had happened to drop down just as Ryven reached back landing on his hand. Blue eyes widened a shiver coming before white as a sheet Ryven went limp against Papyrus.

The spider in question crawled up the poor human's back sitting on his shoulder. Papyrus snorted before waving one hand. "Nice going, now that you've startled him into fainting I get to carry him and the food.." A grumble coming as Papyrus reached down snagging Ryven's wallet paying for the food slipping the wallet back into Ryven's pocket.

Taking the bag in one hand his arm shifting as Muffet came over. "I really did not know he was so afraid of them, to faint so suddenly will he be all right?"

"He'll be fine, I think he was just very startled more then anything else.."

"Oh my, come back any time with him.. Next time I'll make sure the help doesn't bother him." Said Muffet before turning back to her staff to make sure they were all there.

Papyrus snorted softly ajusting the food so it was resting against his chest Ryven's body floating up wrapped in orange magic before he'd slide his arms underneath him lowering him into his arms. The food caught between the two of them. He was slightly worried how Ryven was going to respond to the food..

It was an hour before Ryven woke up looking bleary eyed at Papyrus who smirked at him.

"Afraid of Spiders Ry?"

"...Not funny.."

"You sure got Caught up in that place though.."

"Paps not funny.."

"Ahh come on Ry, when that little itty bitty spider dropped on your hand I thought you were gonna have a heart attack."

"…..." Ryven said nothing before a snicker would come.

"Nah you could say I was all webbed up in fear.."

"There you go, that's better.." Papyrus reached out one arm wrapping around Ryven's shoulders drawing him closer on the couch TV going.

Ryven sighed looking for his Sachel slipping a book out he settled back down against Papyrus opening his book.

"What are you reading?" Asked Papyrus craning his head slightly.

"An old spell book I did when I was younger.. There's something about that barrier you mentioned that's bothering me.. One of the more complex spells in here is a barrier spell.. I'm kind of wondering if it's the same spell or not.." Said Ryven thumbing through the book his head tilting as he looked up to Papyrus.

"The Barrier? You want to know about that? Well what we know is it took seven humans to make it.. That we need Seven souls to break it.." Said Papyrus before Ryven chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Well that's one way of doing it, though a break spell might work just as well. I'd have to see it in order to actually tell for sure.. Though it sounds eerily similar to a locked barrier." Said Ryven his mouth set in a firm line.

"Locked barrier? What's that?" Asked Papyrus curiously Phalanges stroking Ryven's hair gently.

"The Locked barrier is a barrier that you need a key for, it could be a blood line or a word.. something that isn't easily opened.. if it is a locked barrier then I'd have to run a few tests but I might be able to take it down.." Said Ryven finding the spell he wanted he'd study curiously for a moment before looking up. "So how many souls have you taken?"

"Six.. We have six of them." Papyrus said looking to the side. Ryven raised one brow his fingers going up to turn Papyrus's head so the Skeleton was facing him once more.

"If I was trapped like you guys are I would do things I normally wouldn't do either.. I don't blame you Paps." Said Ryven a smile coming as if to reassure the Skeleton who sighed looking down.

"Some of those kids were scared when their souls were taken.. You might not blame me but I can't help but blame myself.." Said Papyrus before Ryven sat up fully his book set off to the side before he'd tug the Skeleton into his arms.

"Paps honey I don't blame you, I don't think they all blame you either.. I wouldn't be surprised if you were friends with some of those kids.." Said Ryven his fingers stroking Papyrus's cranium gently.

"Ry you don't know what else I do.. I'm the judge for the hall.. I'm the last thing those kids see before they meet the queen.." Said Papyrus his eyes sinking closed.

"Doesn't matter, it's not your fault. Maybe next time you judge someone it'll be your last.." Said Ryven before picking up his book.

"Oh? You up to something Sweetheart?" Asked Papyrus from Ryven's arms which wrapped back around Papyrus his chin resting against Papyrus's Cranium.

"Maybe, That barrier it's got me thinking that maybe you don't need the souls entirely.. They could be harnessed as a power source.." Ryven sighed slightly his eyes closing.

"what do you mean a power source? Like Determination?" Asked Papyrus before Ryven opened his eyes blinking.

"Wha? Determination? Maybe.. I'm thinking that it might even be ether conductive.. Would make breaking the barrier easier.." Ryven narrowed his eyes before his head shook. "No, harnessing souls like that it's outside my ability to do.."

"That's a shame in a way, not being able to use them properly.." Said Papyrus as Ryven shook his head.

"Well if I combined the power given off at the point of.. "Ryven trailed off before reaching into his Satchel sliding a book out a pen slipped out from it as he started writing something down.

"now what are you doing?" Asked Papyrus one eye closing.

"figuring something, I'd like to think there's a simpler way of doing the whole breaking the barrier thing… Maybe even fooling it, Can you tell me more about it?" Asked Ryven his head tipped pen resting against his mouth a concentrating look on his face.

Papyrus blinked before his cheeks would go orange for a moment. "Um yea, we know about it being seven souls.. Um… We know that a monster and a human soul are needed to pass through the barrier.."

"Oh? That's very interesting.. That makes me wonder if this might just be a case of needing.. Maybe harmonizing souls.." Ryven shifted picking up his notebook turning pages before pointing.

"Look here, Harmonizing souls are rare, often times their the souls of two destined to be soul mates.." Said Ryven his finger resting on the page making Papyrus shift studying the rather complex looking drawing that graced the page a sigh coming. "That's kind of a Complex figure isn't it?"

"Think of it as when two souls come into contact they will want to connect to one another, kind of like two pieces of a puzzle being put together.. The two souls will enhance one another and in some cases balance each other out perfectly.." Said Ryven turning the page showing two souls with small strands between the two.

"What's with the strings?" Said Papyrus Phalanges tracing a string on the page curiously.

"Their connecting points of the souls, the more the two souls are in contact the stronger and more the strings are pronounced.." Said Ryven his finger tapping the page gently.

"This is.. Interesting Ry but what's it got to do with the barrier?" Asked Papyrus curiously.

"It makes me wonder if two harmonizing souls could be used to boost the power of each soul's owner.. In your case mine might give you the ability to use determination.. In your case your soul might give me the ability to boost my magic to the point I could use the spell to drop the barrier.." Said Ryven

"Is there any Danger to it?" Asked Papyrus his head tilting to rest against Ryven's chest who paused thinking turning a page in his book a frown coming.

"In extreme cases of Soul back lash one of the owners of the soul would assimilate the other's soul.. The more aggressive soul would take over absorbing the other completely.." Said Ryven his eyes sinking closed.

"That is something we're not trying, I don't want to absorb your soul nor do I want mine Absorbed.." Said Papyrus as he slid from Ryven who chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't take your soul Papyrus, I don't think you could take mine either.." Said Ryven before Papyrus's eyes narrowed.

"I couldn't huh? You sure about that?" Said Papyrus one hand raising as Ryven stood his book held in one hand.

"Nope, your too laid back and I'm too hard willed.." Said Ryven his eyes narrowing before he'd grin "And now your curious aren't you? I can see the gears in that Cranium turning.."

"maybe they are.. I'm kind of curious about it.." Said Papyrus his Phalanges reaching out to grip Ryven's shirt who raised one brow.

"I'm also kinda curious to find out how Sensitive it is to the right touch." Said Papyrus leaning closer to Ryven who smirked slightly.

"So? What's stopping you honey?" Asked Ryven as one hand reached towards Papyrus's lower mandible running along the edge of it. "Aren't you dying to know how it tastes? How warm it feels?"

Papyrus had to restrain the shiver that went up his spine before a smirk would come from Ryven.

"Cute Ry, I am curious though.. I wonder if it tastes like honey, or if it's spicy.." Said Papyrus leaning closer his teeth bumping against Ryven's cheek before an orange glow would come from that mouth. Ryven had no warning as that tongue licked his neck making him squeak dropping his book.

"GAH! Papyrus!" Ryven said as Papyrus snickered sliding away from him leaving Ryven alone holding his book Red faced.

Author's note: I'm trying I am just getting so many ideas and thoughts on how the barrier could be brought down. I don't wanna follow the main line though.. I want it to be different entirely.. Such a pain.. Anyways I don't own Underswap or Undertale.. Their owned by their respective owners i'm merely borrowing it..

I also have to say it's a real Challenge typing with a skipping keyboard… It hates me and I hate it I shall call it Chara and when my new Keyboard comes Chara shall be tossed out the window in the most violent spiral making manner I can think of...

Thank you to those who followed and favorited this story it totally made my day to see that ^_^


End file.
